


Pearl's orb enjoyment

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Fondling, Licking, Unexpected ending?, feeling textures, tasting the flavors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Pearl enjoys two round blue objects.





	Pearl's orb enjoyment

>Pearl's mouth watered as she ran her smooth delicate fingers across the blue orbs in front of her. They felt so firm in her grasp, yet still yielding slightly, her fingers pressing into the skin. She reveled at how easily her fingers glided along the surface of the orbs, with an ease she hadn't been expecting.   
>Pearl swallowed hard as she brought her mouth closer to the orbs, her tongue dripping with saliva as she opened her mouth up wide enough to pop an orb into her mouth. She ran her tongue along the smooth surface now.   
>Pearl detested having things in her mouth, but she found the sweet and tart flavors of the orb's skin mixing on her tongue appealing to her more as she continued swirling the blue object in her mouth, using her tongue to caress every inch of the object.   
>A strange desire overwhelmed Pearl. She had to have more of the flavor. She WANTED more of it, wanted the taste to be stronger. With a swift bite, her tiny fangs pierced the skin of the orb.   
>Liquid flowed into Pearl's mouth, more of the sweet and tart flavor running along her tongue and sliding down her throat. She winced a bit as her teeth stopped moving through the orb's flesh and hit a harder portion. Using her sharp teeth, she started peeling the flesh and skin away from the harder portion, leaving it bare in a matter of seconds.  
>"Hey Pearl, what are you up to?" Pearl shuddered a bit as she heard a voice behind her, spitting the pit of the plum she had been eating out into her hand and then turning around quickly. "L-lapis! This is an unexpected surprise, what are you doing here?"  
>Lapis eyed the juice running down Pearl's face and the damp plum in Pearl's other hand as the pair stood in the beach house's living room. A smile crossed Lapis's face. "You know......if you want to sample the real thing, you only have to ask." Lapis gave Pearl a wink and a smile.   
>A blue blush forms on Pearl's face before she lets the other plum drop to the floor. "Y-yes please. Why don't we go somewhere more.....private?"  
>Lapis smirked as she closed the distance between herself and Pearl, grabbed Pearl's hand, and led her out of the beach house. She was going to make sure they had plenty of privacy for what they were about to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, sudden ending, but the sex parts are better left to the imaginations of the reader here.


End file.
